theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
CadBaneKiller
CadBaneKiller is a former long term player of the Ambush Games. He had played all of the Ambush Games for the first two phases. Jedi Temple Game CadBaneKiller joined a group of members to play Potato's first hosted game. CBK played Master Plo Koon, as he was his favorite Jedi. He along with Pinda started out as the first opposing team of players. CBK was the Sith Assassin, and violently caused players to be voted or killed. Since Bane had no idea how to play like a good Sith he tried various methods. One was to blindly accuse Mace Windu, played by Gamma, ''as the Sith. With most people agreeing to the idea of voting Windu. Once voted off Windu was revealed as a Jedi. After Yodas announcement everyone kept eyes on Koon. After surviving the second day he vaguely chose to kill Fisto, played by ''Kenobi. After a fued, every player decided to vote off Koon ending his chances of winning. In the end Pinda was voted off as well. Hunting the Hunters Game Once finding out there will be a sequel, hosted by Potato himself, CBK decided to try it out another time. He hoped to win at least this one either being on the opposing team or the good side. Since he was late to join in he got one of the last characters available, Aurra Sing. Soon after, he found out he was a Loyal which meant he wasn't on the opposing team. Throughout the game, he was never blind sided, or became the attention. This was the first game in which his name was never voted on. He was almost certain that he would be killed in the night by the murderer but instead the last few survivors made sure that the killer was voted off. Soon enough, the outcome was that the Loyals had won and the opposing team lost. From sharing toasts with Hondo, CBK had won his first game not knowing he would lose the rest of the games. Haters of the Jedi Like the last game, CBK hoped for anotehr chance at the opposing team. This game was different though. It was hosted by Pinda because Potato wanted to actually play one of these. Bane was given the character Maul and was given the title Scum Healer. This was the opposing team and just what he wanted to be. His allies were Boomer and Potato, who were Sev and Boomer. During the first round CBK had given clues to who should be influenced to join them. Though Boba did not chose Slick they still had an avantage to getting other Haters out. The first round turned to be a good turnout and at night IG-88 was killed. With good strategies coming their way, Aurra, played by Kim, had found Sev's clues and CBK's clues. This made them easy targets. But with them thinking Slick is one of them too they decided to go for Sev first and then Maul. (To read how Boomer took this read here Boomer). With Pinda granting Maul to have assassin powers Maul knew that the only way for Boba to win this he would have to take himself out. One because if he chose Vindi or Vizsla Boba could not win. The only option was to attack the suicider, Cad Bane. Going down like this made CBK the first to put someone into a place where they could win. Maul's epic battle went down to history and made CadBaneKiller the first to take his own life in a hope for his team to win. In the end Maul's plan worked and this was the first time the opposing team had won. The Sith Temple Game From hearing that Spider would be hosting the next Ambush Games, CBK began being the first to play every Ambush Games. From a distraction, Bane chose Revan at a late start. Not knowing that the games would go into his Vacation CBK was not able to play all of the rounds. There for making him end his chances of winning this game. CBK was the Jedi Assassin. Rise of the Saboteurs With Vacation over Bane put in extra time so he could finish and actually play Ivar's game. Bane took the character Flynn Dawes and was granted the role as the Sab Henchman. CBK was beginning to think that this gamer could possibly be his time to win again, despite the fact of being on the opposing team. From playing on the opposing team four times Bane always made a mistake one way or another. On the first day, Crystal was voted off. Flynn had not known about not knowing your allies and had voted off his very own Sab Assassin. With everyone guessing who is who, Flynn made the statement on following Skeleton's point of view since he was the only known Loyal. That day they had voted on Harley who was the only one agreeing to Crystal. Flynn followed and voted off Harley but on that night no one was killed. This made Flynn suspicious of his own alliance of people wondering who was killing all these loyals. Soon enough Dall made a bad move and revealed himself as a Sab. Flynn followed Skeltons orders and voted off another Sab ally. In the night another loyal was killed, Wiz-man. With people suspecting Zamora, Bane and Flynn, Bane was then convicted with anotehr loyal dead in the night. On day 5 Flynn ws convicted and eaten alive by the bassilisk. His highest reaching point on the opposing team, though he has one or more sab left. Later Games Will be updated shortly, The Rising Menace The Rising Menace Trivia *He was the first one to be scum twice *He has been on the opposing team six times. *He has only one won game so far, Hunting the Hunters. *Bane could not finish the Sith Temple Game, ending his chances of winning that one. *The only person to have played all ten games. *The only person to plan a suicide knowing the outcome. *CBK's highest surviving day was on Day 5 in Ivar's Game *Star Smugglers was the first time being killed in the night. *Thenn Prey is his favorite character out of all the characters he played as. And is currently writing a fanfic story abotu his life. Cad Bane Killer Wall Category:Player Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Host Category:CBK Canon Category:The Rising Menace